In recent years, "laptop," "notebook," and similar compact computers, have become extremely popular. Computer users have found that they may transport such computers, along with associated peripherals, connectors, converters, and similar equipment, to establish a temporary, but functional, office virtually anywhere. Laptops and notebooks are also used effectively in more usual office environments as a computer user's only computer.
One problem with traveling with a laptop computer, however, is the storage, setup, and breakdown of a power converter, a telephone line, a mouse, and various cords and other items which connect components necessary to operate the computer, or otherwise facilitate its use, at one's destination (such cords, lines, power supply, mouse, and other equipment may be referred to herein collectively as the computer "associated equipment"). Conventional laptop computer carrying cases and bags often have pockets for carrying associated equipment, but the pockets are simply places to store, and provide no assurance that one or more cords, a power supply, a mouse, or other item, will not be left behind after use, or lost during travel. Further, the pieces of associated equipment often press against each other and the laptop computer while in transit, resulting in breakage of items, and possible loss of operability.
Another problem with traveling with a laptop computer is the time and effort of organizing associated equipment prior to use, and keeping such equipment organized during use. Typically, a laptop user will unpack associated equipment at the time the laptop is pulled from its carrying case. In such unpacking, however, separate pockets must often be unzipped, the components handled individually, a power source and telephone line located, power cord and other lines untangled, and individual components plugged into each other, the power source, and a telephone jack. The associated equipment, particularly the cords, are then bundled or otherwise organized to remove them, to the extent possible, from the work space. The unpacking of a laptop is therefore time consuming, as each item of associated equipment must be located, lines untangled, connectors located and matched with connecting points, and the associated equipment organized around the laptop. The resulting configuration of computer associated equipment is often tangled, unsightly, and confusing. When the user is finished working, the unpacking is reversed. Cords must be coiled or folded, a place found for each component of the associated equipment, and equipment placed or stuffed into the place chosen, each time the user changes location.
Another problem with traveling with a laptop computer is the bulk of associated equipment. Since a user does not know the location of a power source or telephone jack prior to setup, or where a power source and telephone jack will lie in relation to the jacks in the laptop, long cords are often supplied to fit all possible configurations, and additional space is required to store and manage the longer cords.